Fairy Tail Has Changed
by sissybug80
Summary: Read along with this story as Lucy changes for the better with the help of some friends after she gets kicked out of Team Natsu. Lisanna may be evil, but think, is she really this way? Is it really Natsu who kicked Lucy out? No, instead you will find a dark presence controlling them, one that is after Lucy and everyone she loves.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the bar, waiting for Mira to come over to take my order. But I knew deep down she wasn't going to come, she was still partying with everyone else. So instead of waiting for someone who was never going to come all day, I decided to head to the request board. I ran into Natsu, but he didn't even notice.

"Hey Natsu." I said. There was no reply. "Natsu!" I yelled in my best Lisanna voice. Hopefully he'll fall for it.

"Oi! What is it Lisanna?!" Natsu half groaned half yelled. Then he looked over at me. "Oh it's just you, I have something to talk to you about." He started to walk out of the guild so I followed him.

I knew what was coming of course. He was going to kick me out of the team because I'm to weak. Blah blah blah. He stopped walking when he was right outside of the guild doors. As we stood face to face, I looked into to his eyes. They were full of lust, hatred, and anger. When he kicks me out I think I'll leave the guild. But I'll tell Wendy first.

"Lucy, I'm kicking you out of the team." It sounds like he's annoyed at me for some reason.

"Lemme guess, it's cause I'm to weak right? That I'm imperfect, and Lisanna is strong and absolutely perfect! So you can replace me with her! Did I get that right!?" I had to let it out, there was no holding back. With this kind of guy, you had to straight forward with him or he wouldn't understand.

"That's exactly right! You know you probably would've been better off if you were the one who died instead of your mother!" Now that was going to far.

I ran back into the guild with hot tears streaming down my face. Nobody even glanced at me. So I ran up to master's office hoping he was there. When I arrived at his office I knocked on the door as loud as I could, while my tears were still falling down my face.

"Come in." The master replied to my knocking.

I opened the door still crying and I saw Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, and Lily all getting their guild marks removed. "Are you all leaving the guild too?" I asked them all with a shaky voice. Their reply was a slow head nod yes. "C-can I come w-with you? I was just k-kicked out of my team so L-lisanna could join..."

Wendy ran up to me and hugged me as she said,"Of course you can Lucy, we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oi! Bunny girl, we were going to ask you if you wanted to come with us anyways. We saw that you were being ignored just like the rest of us. So it saved us a little trouble with you coming here on your own." Gajeel added to Wendy's statement.

I walked up to the master to get my guild mark removed and he said, "Lucy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, now please remove my guild mark." The Master did as I told him, but after he was done he looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes. "And please don't tell them we left until I send you a letter. If you could please."

"As you wish, but do you ever plan on returning?" If there was any chance they would come back, he would hold on to that hope.

I decided to answer for all of us. "They pretended to be our family, but in the end it was a lie. We should've know it was too good to be true. So why would we want to return to people who don't even care about us?" Everyone nodded in agreement, while all of the master's hope was crushed into oblivion.

"I see, then I understand. Make sure you write me often." With that the master went to go cry in a corner. And with that we left the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Today we left Fairy Tail in search for our new family. We were exiled from our previous one because of Lisanna. What made her so special that they had to ignore everyone who didn't know her before? I have no clue. But all I can think about right now is how I want my revenge on Natsu for what he said. _You probably would've been better off if it was you who died instead of your mother!_ How could he have said that to me! He's probably right but still! Why! I'm never good enough for anyone...

We were almost to where I use to live with my parents, I wanted to visit my mom's grave before I left. But I had to make sure the no one saw me, or else they would drag me back to my father. That's when I saw her grave, I ran over to it tears spilling down my face. I stopped running as soon as I was by it. "I thought being a Fairy Tail wizard would be a great experience for me. I guess I was wrong Mom. I've finally realized why Dad treated me like he did when you died. I'm just a burden, that's why Natsu didn't want me in his team anymore. I'm weak, I can't protect anyone. I wish you were here Mom, you would know what to tell me. I miss you so much Mom. Why did you have to leave me here alone. I need your guidance." Tears were flowing down my face as I whispered these things to my mother. I know she'll never answer me though. She's dead and that's all there is to it.

Wendy walked up to me and whispered, "Lucy it's time to go." I nodded showing I understood. I looked at mom's grave once more before I left and I never looked back. Knowing full well I'll probably never see it again. As I walked away I didn't notice the white rose bush slowing growing from the ground all around mom's grave.

(Master's point of view)

I couldn't believe it. They left and they still haven't written a single letter! I might be overreacting but still I'm so worried. No one seemed to have noticed that they left and they probably don't care either. The only person who will probably notice is Laxus and his friends, and Levy also maybe Cana and Gildarts. I know Erza and Gray will know as soon as they return from their job they finished today. But they are all on jobs right now. I think I'm going to have a word with everyone. I walked out the door and went to the balcony. I yelled at everyone to cease their party. "Listen up maggots! Look around and tell me who's missing!?" I'm sorry Lucy but I have to tell them, I have to go against what you asked.

Everyone cautiously looked around as I gave them all a death glare. Natsu was the first to speak up "Well I know Lucy is probably gone cause I kicked her out of Team Natsu! Oh and probably Wendy and Charle, I kicked them out too!" He yelled with a huge grin. Lisanna seemed to smirk when Natsu said that. What Natsu didn't know was that Erza and Gray were right outside the doors and heard him say that. Erza knocked the door completely off the hinges as soon as she kicked it. She stared at Natsu with a killer aura around her as she yelled. "YOU WHAT!" I saw some letters in Erza's hand so I called to her. "Erza, come here, and Gray you too. Also EVERYONE!" I paused for a second as I watched Erza and Gray stomped up the stairs giving everyone dirty looks. I made sure I had everyone's attention before I continued as soon as Gray and Erza were by me. "We will continue this discussion later!" I walked back into my office and closed the door when Gray and Erza entered. I sat down in my chair as I took the letters from Erza.

There is 6 letters in total and they all said. To: Master From: You know who. Finally the letters have arrived. I opened the first one avoiding Erza's intense and confused gaze and Gray deadly gaze. I read over the first one with tears spilling down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I only posted this story yesterday and I already have over a hundred reads! This is wayyy better than how it started on wattpad. And yes since this story has been posted on wattpad I already have some chapters written. So until I get to chapter 9 I will be posting once every other day with one chapter, maybe two. But since this just kicked off I wanted you guys to have 3 chapters in two days. And warning! I'm trying to better my writing so bear with me through this, it's not that good as of right now. Anyways I just want to tell you guys thanks for reading and enjoy the story! Please leave reviews so I know what I need to improve on. Anyways thanks! And have fun reading!**

? POV

It's cold

I'm freezing

My fingers are turning blue

I feel sick

My chest hurts

It hurts to breath

Where am I

How did I get here

What's going on

Is anyone else here

Wait

Something is happening

*Crash*

What was that noise

Someone just picked me up

Who is this

It's a girl

Why do she have white hair?

Is she here to help me?

Please save me

Master's POV

I read over the letter again that Lucy had sent with tears running freely down my face. I didn't care that Erza and Gray were standing there watching me. Let them watch.

But the letter. It made me cry tears of joy. What was on it surprised me it said...

 _Dear Master,_

 _Hopefully you opened this letter first because it specifically says on the envelope Open me first. Anyways the other five envelopes have numbers on the back indicating which person it should go to._

 _1- Levy_

 _2- Erza_

 _3-Cana and Gildarts_

 _4- Gray_

 _5- Laxus and the Thunder Legion_

 _Inside each envelope contains information that is critical if they want to join us, and they can only open the envelopes if they wish to join. If they do not wish to come with us and leave Fairy Tail for good then would you be kind as to not have them open the letters if that is the case. Also if they would like to think it over I will come back in one weeks time to know their final decision. Currently we are residing in a nearby forest close to my old mansion. So if they do decide to join us now send them there and we will find them. Even if they all show up or none of them wish to join us, rest assured that I will still visit in a week. Upon my arrival I will take the appearance of a different person. I have already dyed my hair pure white and I wear a completely black outfit. My eyes are also be a blood red color but that is because I have contacts in. Hopefully no one will recognize me. I will arrive near noon so please be ready because I do not intend to stay long. Also I will be the only one visiting because I will be easier to travel alone. Do not fret because I am fully capable of taking care of myself. This is the end of my letter to you master. I will explain where we will all reside and how to contact us if you need to upon my arrival. The talk should not take very long. I have to go now and please give the letters to whom they need to go to._

 _Until my arrival in one weeks time,_

 _Lucy_

I looked over the letter once more and wiped away my tears. I looked up to see two shocked faces belonging to Erza and Gray. I started to talk before they could. "Erza. Gray. As you have just found out Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu without your approval. Along with Lucy, a few others have also left the guild. Those few others include, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily." I paused for a moment to let those few words sink into them before I continued on. I motioned for them to take a seat indicating that this might take a few minutes for me to explain and also giving them a look showing them not to interrupt me. I continued as soon as they took they're seats. "Lucy has informed me that she will visit in one weeks time in one of the six letters that she sent to me. There are two of the remaining five letters that are for the both of you. But she has also informed me that you are only to open these letters if you wish to join them." I stopped deciding to not tell them that she said I could send them to the forest that they are residing in currently. So if they do so wish to join her then they will have plenty of time to get ready to leave. I continued as Erza opened her mouth to speak and cut her off. "Natsu said that he kicked Lucy out of the team because she was to weak and that Lisanna was perfect in every way." Gray frowned as I said this and Erza did as well. "He also said..." I stopped for a few seconds before I continued on to raise the tension. "That it should have been her instead of her mother that died." That of course won them over instantly considering the fact that Erza abruptly stood up and ran out the door searching for Natsu. I hurried after her to watch the show with Gray trailing behind me.

Erza's POV

As soon as master said that Natsu had told Lucy that she should have died instead of her Mother I broke. I couldn't sit there and listen for another second to master explain to me why Lucy left. I stood up quickly and ran out of Master's office and looked for Natsu's salmon pink hair. I kept looking. And then. There he was. Arguing with Happy over something that was probably about fish. But I didn't care. I ran up to him so fast it was like I just appeared from no where in front of him. He let a surprised scream but as soon as he looked at my face that was full of anger towards him he started cowering in fear. Everyone was looking at us now. I picked Natsu up by the neck as he struggled for air. I started to speak in a low and dark voice but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Natsu, I was just informed of what you told Lucy..." I brought his face closer to mine as he squirmed and continued speaking. "So you think that it should have been Lucy who died instead of her mother? HUH?!"Natsu reluctantly nodded as a few gasps were heard around the guild hall. I clutched his throat tighter as his face was turning pale from not being able to breath. "How would you feel as to if I told you that you should have been the one to disappear forever instead of Igneel. That you shouldn't be alive. You know what, I think I should kill you. No. Wait. You don't deserve death Natsu. Death would release you from paying for your sins with your suffering. Yes, that is what you need Natsu a good torture. How would you like that? HMMM?!" He paled even more than he was before as I dropped him now satisfied. But I decided to say something before I headed upstairs to read my letter from Lucy. "I warn you now Natsu to watch your back because you have just made an enemy that you wish you hadn't." I then glared at everyone in the room who all had their mouths hanging open before I headed upstairs quickly back into master's office passing Master's and Gray's stunned faces. I already made up my mind when I heard Natsu first say that he kicked Lucy out of the team that I was going to join her, even if she didn't send the letters I would have found her no matter what. And I have no doubt in my mind that Gray feels the same.

Gray's POV

I was stunned that's for sure. Not by how Erza reacted but by how she beat me to it. I quickly glared at everyone before following Erza into Master's office. I am ready to read my letter and I'm sure Erza is too by the way she just acted. As we sat down Master came in and shut the door with a smile faintly showing on his lips. He was obviously happy at how Erza handled the situation. He then started to talk.

"Well done Erza. I am sure he will never forget what he has done now." Erza's only reply was a slight nod. He then continued on. "I am sure you both want your letters now. But before I give them to you let me just ask you this. Are you sure you wish to join Lucy and leave Fairy Tail forever?" We both nodded as he held out his hands out to us motioning to our guild marks. He quickly removed them and sighed as he handed us our letters. "Here you go my children. Please be ready to leave in one weeks time by noon since that is the time she will arrive. Also as soon as you are done reading your letters I need you to get Levy, Cana, and Gildarts. Who are which some of the other letters are meant for." We both nodded simultaneously showing we heard him as we ripped our letters open. I started to read mine.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _Since you are reading this I am guessing you have found out why I have left and decided to join me. I am glad you have and I will soon see you. I have much to tell you and everyone else who decides to join us. But if you wish to join us you must keep your habit of stripping randomly to a minimum. I shall explain this to you in person once I have brought you to our permanent location. Also my appearance will be different but I am sure Makarov will point me out to you. I will come alone since it is faster to travel alone. I am sure that if you joined Erza has too. I look forward to seeing you both._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Lucy_

I looked at Erza and we nodded towards each other and headed towards the door so we could get our stuff ready. Before we left Makarov told Erza to hang back for a minute. She told me to find Levy, Cana, and Gildarts to tell them Makarov needs them before she headed back to talk to Makarov. I quickly went downstairs towards the bar area knowing that's where Cana and Gildarts most likely were. Turns out I was correct and surprisingly Levy was there too. Which worked out perfectly for me. I quickly briefed them on what happened and that Makarov needed them until I was stopped by Cana who said, "Wait, why are you calling Master by his name only?" Which my reply was. "Because I am no longer apart of this Fairy Tail." That left her stunned as they all nodded in understanding. I watched them head towards Makarov's office and entered it as Erza came out.

Erza hurried towards me smiling widely. She saw my confused look and said, "Lucy will be here tomorrow, since we got those letters 6 days ago." I instantly smiled as she continued on and said "I bet I can pack faster than you and make it back here before you." Those were the last words I heard come from her mouth as we both ran out of the guild hall doors. Makarov must have asked her when she received the letters and that was on the way to our job which was 6 days ago. But all I can think about now is that I have to beat Erza.

~Time Skip to the next day~

Makarov's POV

Unsurprisingly they all decided to join Lucy, it was kind of obvious since they were the few who didn't care as much for Lisanna's return. But what surprised me was when Erza told me that in her letter she was asked by Erza to ask Mira to join them. She said that the things contained in the letter would convince Mira to come along. Erza was correct, because a few hours after I removed the Laxus', The Thunder Legion's, Levy's, Cana's, Gray's, Erza's, and Gildart's guild marks Mira came in telling me she was going with them and joining Lucy. She would not explain to me why, but she did tell me this was her choice and that she wasn't going to change her mind.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave reviews so I know what to improve on and next chapter is to be posted on Thursday around 5ish in whatever time zone Illinois is in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to post early so here ya gooooo. Please read author's note at the end as well! It is important.**

* * *

? Pov

The lady with the white hair.

She saved me.

I thought I was going to die.

But she came.

I'm cold.

Wait someone just wrapped me in something.

They must have noticed my shivering.

I opened my eyes and saw the white haired lady again.

Her eyes are red.

She's cloaked in black.

She's smiling at me.

Her lips are moving.

What is she saying?

I can't hear her.

She smiled again.

She showed me a piece of paper.

She has a pencil now.

She is writing something.

It looks like scribbles.

Wait those are words.

She wrote.

'Your safe now'

That's what the other people told me.

Then she wrote down.

'Don't worry you can trust me'

They said that too.

She still writing.

She wrote.

'Please talk to me, what's your name?'

She offered me the pencil.

I took it.

I wrote.

'I don't have one, but you can name me'

I then got an idea.

So I wrote it down.

'You could name me and be my mommy! I've never had a mommy before!'

I smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back.

Maybe I'll know what a real family is like now.

Maybe I can finally find out what it means to have a mom.

To find out what it means to love.

Or to be loved.

Maybe.

Just maybe I will.

* * *

? Pov

I was laying down on the couch watching everything my clone was doing. Or at least whatever was controlling my body was doing. I'm going to call it the thing, so whatever is controlling me is now called the thing. So the thing that is controlling my body is in love with Lisanna for some reason, but I know that I'm not really in love with her am I? I mean could I after she did this to me? She's the reason I'm stuck here watching the thing get on the bad side of everyone. Especially Erza. The thing made me say things I regret saying even though technically I didn't say them. I watched from the eyes of the thing as the thing kissed Lisanna. Disgusting. It was like a giant window but I couldn't break the glass.

* * *

 **Ok so who do you think the mystery pov at the end was? Well I'm going to tell you! It's Natsu! It's kinda like Lisanna is controlling him but really what it is, is that Natsu is trapped in a white room in his mind where he can't do anything at all except sleep and watch in agony as the thing makes horrible decisions in his place. Soo review and tell me what I need to improve on pleaseeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

I started my journey of walking to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall when I saw a broken down building. There were drunk men rushing in and out. Some of the drunkards heading into the building were carrying little children. They couldn't have been older than 6. They obviously didn't understand what was going on. I couldn't leave them like this could I? Wouldn't that be wrong? I thought for a moment before deciding I was going to save them. I ran back the opposite way down the dirt path to our camp site we had made to gather everyone. I ran into camp quickly and luckily everyone was gathered around a fire. I yelled for their attention "Help! Don't ask questions I'll answer them later!" I saw their confused faces but I didn't have time to explain. Who knows what they're doing to those children. I ran back to the building with them on my heels. Gajeel in front, Juvia in second, and Wendy with the exceeds trailing behind in last. I then stop abruptly and hid behind a bush with them right next to me. I hurriedly briefed them on the situation at hand and they nodded understanding and agreed with me for wanting to rescue them. So we started making our plan.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY FORMED A PLAN

We came to a conclusion of just storming inside after we saw plenty of people leave. But as one left another entered so we just stormed in. Gajeel knocked out the drunkards with one blow to the head with his iron fist for each one. Juvia then trapped them all in a gigantic bubble. I saw that they had everything under control so I went to the other room where I assumed they kept the children. Wendy and the exceeds followed after me.

I opened the door and rushed inside. I gasped at what I saw. The room was dark but light enough to where I could see everything. Jail cells. Everywhere. Packed full with little children. Half of them looked as if they have been here for a few days. And the rest were the ones that I saw that were brought in today. I decided to summon Virgo to tunnel under all of the cells and then tunnel outside. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I yelled and a bright light flashed as Virgo appeared. I hurriedly motioned her to me as I quietly started talking. "Virgo, I need you to tunnel underground and into each cell. Then link all of the tunnels to a tunnel that leads outside. After that you are to escort the kids outside and protect them." As soon as I finished she nodded showing that she understood and set to work. I walked to each cell assuring the children that they will be fine. Wendy was repeating my actions on the opposite side of the room. But when I got to the back the sight that I saw shocked me.

There in a tube in the very back of a room was a fragile looking girl. She looked as to be the age of 8 and was shivering like she was in snow for a long period of time. Her hair was white just like mine and she was in what looked like an old potato sack that was covered in dirt, grime, and most of all holes. Who could I summon now? What about Leo? Ya! I haven't seen him in awhile and he usually has a jacket I could wrap her in! "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" A bright light flashed as Leo came into view.

"Hello Princess, are you in need of my assistance?" Leo then spotted the girl and instantly understood what was going on. He quickly broke the glass and handed me his jacket. I picked up the girl as she opened her eyes. I smiled at her as I wrapped her up. I was captivated by her dazzling eyes. One was gold while the other was silver. Total opposites but yet match so perfectly.

"Hello little girl what is your name?" I whispered so I would not frighten her. She squinted at me trying to figure out my words as though she couldn't hear. I then got an idea, I took out a notebook and a pencil from my black robe I was wearing and started writing. As I was writing Leo went to help protect the children with Virgo as to leave me alone with the child in my arms. I wrote down 'You're safe now' it took her a moment to understand what I wrote and when she read it she looked back up at me. I then wrote 'Don't worry you can trust me' After she read that I realized that she probably heard those words before she was locked up in here. So maybe she'll trust me if I try to get to know her better. So I then wrote down 'Please talk to me, what's your name?' I offered her the pencil and to my surprise she took it and wrote down 'I don't have one, but you can name me' Hearing that from a 8 year old broke my heart. But after a few seconds her eyes lit up and she hurriedly wrote something down. It said 'You could name me and be my mommy! I've never had a mommy before!' The first sentence made me happy but the second made my broken heart even worse. Who and their right mind would abandon this child for these thugs, I can understand if they were killed but I bet this little girl has gone through hell and back. I could tell from the little scars hidden under the rags that she is forced to wear for clothes. Then she smiled at me and I smiled back. I put away the notepad and stood up with the little girl in my arms. She was incredibly light and was very pale. I headed towards the tunnel with her in my arms. She craned her neck over my shoulder and looked behind me. I whispered into her ear "Don't look back, that is now your past. Always look in front of you or you will trip on a bump in the road that you call the path of life. But remember to also cherish the fond memories in your past as they will help you through your future." I wasn't sure that she heard me until she nodded as if her hearing has come back. She then snuggled into me as I kept walking and said "Thank you mommy, I love you." Her voice was like an angel. I now have the perfect name for her. So I said "You're welcome Angelica, I love you too."

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading in forever i'll do two today. next in an hour. Also i've been very busy sooo i couldn't get to this and then soon forgot about it! I'm SO SORRY**


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica also known as Angie, is my newly adopted daughter. She is almost exactly like me that you would think we are either sisters or that she is my actual daughter. You see, since I left Fairy Tail, my style has changed and my taste in foods etc. And my style matches hers as well as my tastes. I no longer like the things I used to, I don't hate them I just don't like them as much anymore. For example, I don't like strawberry scented shampoo I used to use, mostly because it reminded me of Natsu. I now use a minty evergreen pine tree scented shampoo that makes me smell like a forest which is where I now like to be in my spare time. In nature. Angie also enjoys nature as well, just another thing we have in common. Our outfits match as well, we both wear an all black outfit that stands out with our white hair. It consists of black leggings, a black loose T-shirt, and black boots. We both love to eat fruit, and of course our favorite was an apple.

We are now just in the outskirts of Magnolia. I told Angie we needed to first go tell the land lady I won't be here anymore since I forgot to before I left. She nodded and that's when I heard it. Someone screaming my name. It was a very womanly voice. I looked up and at the street we were walking on and saw a familiar red head. A smile grew on my face as she stopped. "ERZA!" I yelled as I threw out my arms. It was like Erza was in a trance and finally broke out of it as she tackled me. "E-r-rz-za can't br-reath!" I muffled out.

I guess she heard me because she quickly got off of me with a huge smile on her face. She then stood up and held out a hand for me. I happily took it and she hoisted me to my feet. "Lucy! I'm already packed and everyone else is waiting for you!" I then noticed what she was wearing. Of course she was wearing her normal attire, but the fairy tail symbol was gone. I smiled. Angie then started giggling, which caused Erza to finally notice her. "Lucy who is this?" Erza asked.

"Erza I would like you to meet my adopted daughter Angelica b-" I was then interrupted.

"But you can call me Angie!" The culprit was of course Angie herself.

"Oh! Angelica, that's a pretty name." Erza stuck out her hand and Angie shook it. "Well Angie, I can call you that right?" Angie shook her head for a yes. "So Angie, would you like some cake?"

They both looked at me with a pleading look. "Okay fine! It's okay with me if Angie has cake or any kind of sweets!" I exclaimed while using hand gestures. Their faces lit up as Erza took my hand and I picked up Angie. Who was small for her age. I had to hold onto Angie tightly as Erza took off at full speed. "ERZA SLOW DOWN I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screamed but apparently Erza took this as to go faster. Soon we were on the other side of Magnolia.

"NEW RECORD!" Erza yelled with a accomplished look on her face as she looked at the sky and had on clenched fist raised. I set Angie down before I fell over with my hands on my knees breathing heavily. Erza didn't even seem winded from the run, but I was completely out of breath. I looked up to see where Erza had taken us as I was still out of breath. I mentally groaned as I saw it was cake shop. Filled with millions of different types of cake.

I know that I'm going to regret this. Because now Chaos has arrived.

* * *

 **Heyo its a me author-chan how is everyone? i'm going to try to update more often. pls tell ur ideas for the story so i can intergrate them in if i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

THEY HAVE EATEN ALL OF THE CAKE IN THE ENTIRE SHOP! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

We've been at the cake shop for only an hour and they already ate all the cake. But the thing is that they still want more! Erza first ate all of the strawberry cake and Angie ate all the red velvet since that's our favorite cake. I only had one bite of mine before Angie devoured it. Erza is tainting my Angie with her obsession with cake. This is going to cause a disaster later on, and I'm blaming Erza.

Finally they were ready to leave after Erza paid looking extremely happy alongside Angie. I paid for the tip since Erza forgot, but she also left a huge mess all over the store for them to clean up. Of course Angie is the main cause of that mess. Since she's still young and all.

As we were walking down the streets I saw my old apartment and decided to pay the landlady a visit really quickly. After I explained to Erza what I was doing, I told her to look after Angie and to be back in half an hour. Which gives them enough time to raid another cake store. As soon as they took off running I ran into the apartment building and straight to the landlady. As soon as I knocked on her door she opened it, as if she knew I was going to be here.

"Hello, I'm sorry to inform you this but I will no longer be staying here and I have come to tell you I am moving out. I already got all of my belongings that I wish to take about a week and a half ago. Anything that you find of mine that is in there you can sell or keep. Since I do not wish to keep them but I would like them to go to some use if I am not using them. Also I would like to tell you that I will miss you very much and that you were very kind to me which I appreciate." I looked her in the eyes to see that she was crying and that made me start to cry. She pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted. As we hugged she started talking.

"Now you take care of yourself dear and if you need anything if you're in town let me know. Okay?" She said as she ended with a question. She let go of me and we looked at each other once more. "Now run along. I hope we see each other again soon. " I nodded and backed away. I turned on my heel and walked away from her. I turned my head to look at her once more and waved as I walked along while smiling the whole time.

As I was walking to the guild someone sneaked up behind me and poked my shoulders. I nearly jumped two feet off of the ground. I looked behind me to see it wasn't just someone. It was so instead two someones. To be more specific, it was two people with cake icing stained lips. Erza and Angie. "I was about to go look for you two, but looks like I didn't have to. Let's hurry up to the guild shall we?" They nodded at what as I said. But right now I am feeling competitive. "Race ya!" I yelled as I took off after picking Angie up since she didn't know the way. Erza took off after me with a wild grin on her face.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up Tomorrow since i have it written already. Also don't worry about below if you didn't leave an extremly long review. The person i'm trying to reach is a guest so i can't talk with them in private messaging. That is the only reason why i posted this. It is because I wish to speak to them but this is the only chance i have in doing so.**

* * *

 **I'm going to post something here. If you made it this far you know that this is not like other evil lisanna fan fics. So before you judge by reviewing the first chapter saying you already know what to expect. *cough*its rude *cough* please read the other chapters. I know this isn't written very well and i'm trying my best so please give constructive criticism instead of totally bashing my story. The only reason i'm posting it here is in case whoever you are read this far. Since you are a guest i can't talk with you. Because I would very much like to do so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read the note at the end!**

* * *

I burst through the doors of the guild with a huge smile on my face. I had won against Erza! ERZA! I couldn't believe it. Me beat Erza! Such a huge accomplishment. I thought I would have lost with all the cake that Erza had consumed just a few minutes ago. You know like that she would get a massive sugar rush. I also had a handicap. Angie was hanging onto me for dear life. I started giggling still focused on my glorious win. That's when I had first noticed all of the stares that I was getting.

"Who are you?" someone asked. I looked to where the voice came from. She had short pure white hair. My joyful mood instantly vanished. She was sitting at a table but had stood to address me. Lisanna. She was wearing a pink frilly top with black shorts and white slip on shoes. To her right was Natsu in his usual attire. "I said, WHO ARE YOU?" Lisanna said a little more loudly. I looked her straight in the eyes. They held pure hatred towards me, like she knew who I was. Her mouth formed a straight line, as her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. Although that could just be the look she gives everyone. As Lisanna and I had a staring contest, Natsu just stood there with no emotion on his face with his arms crossed.

I just kept staring at those two until Erza had burst through the doors. I broke eye contact with Lisanna to look at Erza. She had the widest grin on her face along with the person behind her. Gray. So that's why I won. Erza took a detour. They both were smiling like idiots until they saw my serious face and quickly spotted Lisanna and Natsu. While Erza's face turned red from anger Natsu's started to pale. Erza quickly stomped over to me with Gray in tow. She looked at Angie then back at me before pulling her off my shoulders and putting her into Gray's arms. I was to much in shock to notice this right away until I realized that we were already almost up all of the stairs.

Next thing I knew I was in a chair looking at Makarov straight in his eyes. He started to speak then, "Hello Lucy, I see that you have returned." I nodded for I was at a lost for words. That's when Gray plopped Angie unto my lap. "Oh and who is this?" Makarov asked. His voice was full of curiosity.

"Oh her?" I asked and he nodded. "This is Angie, which is short for Angelic." I explained. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into me. "She's my daughter." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!" Gray yelled. "HOW!" Erza punched him in the face to shut him up and he crashed into the wall. Angie of course, thought it was funny and started to giggle. Gray slowly got up and shook his head. He slowly came back over and sat on the floor next to my chair. He started to rub his head because he probably had a headache.

I looked at the master ready to have our small discussion before I left just after I had returned.

I had explained to them all how Angie was my daughter. To say the least they were all shocked at first but quickly got over it. Makarov shooed away Gray and Erza so I could talk to him in private. Well besides Angie, she was an exception. "I wanted to let you know that you have always been like a father to me, my father and I didn't get along. I will send you letters as much as I can. I might visit later on so don't forget me okay."My eyes started to tear up as I continued talking. "I'm going to bring everyone to a safe haven for celestial spirits that no one knows about except for me because it belongs to the Heartfilia family. My mother is the one who told me about when I was young before she died." I stood up and sat Angie on the chair. "I'm going to miss you."

Makarov started to cry as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Me too dear child. I will miss you too." I gave him another quick squeeze before I left go. "Please let me send everyone off with a proper Fairy Tail goodbye." I nodded and so we walked out onto the balcony to meet Erza and Gray. "Please get everyone for me Erza, they are waiting in the kitchen." Erza quickly scurried off to then return with everyone. They were all grinning ear to ear.

"Everyone line up by the railing." I also gestured with my hands to show them to hurry up as Makarov told them to what they need to do. "Now move over a little so I can stand on the railing in the middle." Makarov shoved Gray and Erza opposite ways so he could be in the middle. He climbed onto the railing and yelled, "Alright you maggots although I am said to see them go we have a fair amount of people leaving the guild. Now when I say their name I want you all to give a shout!" Everyone shouted to show they know what he meant. "Mirajane Strauss!" They looked confused and gave a weak cheer for her. "Laxus!" They cheered a little louder than before but it was still weak. "Freed from the Thunder Legion!" They cheered semi loudly for they were finally getting the hang of it. "Bickslow from the Thunder Legion!" Loud cheering. "Evergreen from the Thunder Legion!" Another loud cheer. "Levy McGarden!" There was a loud cheer with also some crying intertwined. "Erza Scarlet!" A loud but confused cheer. "Gray Fullbuster!" Another loud but confused cheer. "Cana Alberona!" A loud cheer with also someone whooping. "Gildarts!" There was a dead silence. "Also let's cheer for those who left a week ago before a proper goodbye. Cheer for them as you did the others but wait until I stop talking" Everyone was still silent from the shock of all who was leaving. "Six members left Fairy Tail and that includes Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Lucy Heartfilia." There were some cheers heard but most were quiet. (I've been typing Charle but I meant Carla so if anyone was confused who Charle was it's Carla.) "They all know the rules, they can't share any Fairy Tail secrets. So let's give them one cheer to show that we will miss them!" As they all cheered I stood behind them all where I couldn't be seen. I was holding Angie to my chest and tears were falling down.

"WAITTTTTTTT!" Someone yelled, "I WANT TO LEAVE TOO!" A blue flying cat flew up to us. "Please I want to leave the guild as well. Natsu isn't the same like he used to be so I want to leave to and go and find Lucy." Makarov nodded.

I looked at Happy, his eyes were tearing up. "Happy is leaving as well let's give him a cheer shall we!" Everyone cheered for the little exceed. "Now Happy, everyone is actually going to the same place. That place is where Lucy is at." Happy's eyes widened as Makarov said that. I just smiled at his reaction.

I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention, "Okay everyone it's time to go, we need to get to the train before sundown." They all nodded except for Happy who probably doesn't realize who I am. "You're all responsible for paying for your own ticket. Got it?" Everyone nodded except for Happy again. "Let's go then." I then started towards the doors with Angie who was now on my back. I looked back to see if they were following me. And they were. Even Happy. As I got closer to the doors I kept getting more stares.

Lisanna walked up to me again and I stopped walking. Everyone who was coming with me gathered behind me and Mira stood on my left while Erza was to my right. "You think you can just waltz in here and take a good chunk of our guild members? Well honey, I'm sorry to say that you can't! The only way they would go with an ugly person like you is if you brainwashed them." She started to smirk as she said this.

Before I was able to counteract Mira spoke up. "Shut up Lisanna, you have always been a spoiled little brat and I'm sick and tired of it! You always think you can get your way but you won't so shut up and stay out of other people's business!" Lisanna was shocked by her sister's actions so she didn't move. Mira shoved her to the side and started walking. I smirked and walked beside her will everyone following.

We bought our tickets and got on the train. I forgot that Laxus may have motion sickness but I made sure he was with Mira so he should be fine. And with that we started our journey to where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up later tonight bc i forgot to post this yesterday so truly sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this. But GUESS WHAT THIS HIT 1,000 VIEWS! Its at 1,300 something now but still! ITS A HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT! Anyways please leave reviews on what I need to improve on or what you would like to happen in the story, because i may just put them into the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

We had just gotten off of the train and were in a nearby forest. Everyone was trailing behind me as I walked along the trail. Angie was currently on my back fast asleep. Erza was walking beside me to my right as Levy walked on my left. My arms started to ache from holding Angie for so long. We were almost to our meeting location with the others but I couldn't hold Angie much longer so I stopped which caused everyone else to stop. I looked at Erza with a straight face. Then I let my shoulders slump as I let out a heavy sigh, while a frown was now shown on my face. "Can you carry her, my arms hurt? I think she gained 20 pounds from all the cake."

"Sure thing Lucy" Erza replied as she lifted the weight off of my shoulders. Erza smiled at me when she saw the relieved look on my face. Of course she knew I was joking about Angie gaining 20 pounds from the cake but my back was really hurting from carrying her.

I let out a long sigh as I balled up my fists and put them against my back. I applied pressure as I slowly leaned backwards. My back let out multiple sickening pops. I stood up straight and slid my hands a little higher up my back repeating the process. I sighed as the aching in my back slowly receded. I turned around and looked at everyone before shouting, "Okay! Let's get going we are almost there!" Mira and Cana cheered as they high fived while Happy landed on my head smiling. I turned around again and started walking down the path.

As we walked Happy started to talk about Natsu's weird behavior. "He hasn't been acting like himself that's why I didn't want to stay there anymore. He was acting like Lisanna's pet, and I didn't like it one bit." Happy whispered sleepily as I just kept walking. He started to drift off so I reached up and grabbed him. I stopped for a second so I could adjust and hold him in my arms just like you would a baby. I smiled warmly as I looked at Happy's face while I walked. Then as I looked up, I saw the three slash marks on a tree that resembled that the meeting place was in that direction. As I walked past the tree I saw another tree with the same marks and continued to follow any tree with the slash markings on them.

About half an hour later, I finally saw them. They were all sitting around a fire waiting patiently for us to arrive. I elbowed Erza to get her attention, and she looked at me with confusion. I didn't want to wake Happy or Angie at the moment so I slowly adjusted Happy so that I held him with only one arm. I used my now free hand to point to the direction where the camp was set up and where the rest of our group was waiting.

I quickly set out for them with everyone hot on my trail. "We're here~" I sang to get their attention. Happy woke up quickly and hurriedly flew to Carla. "I'm here~ So sorry it wasn't sooner my darling~" He sang. She simply raised her paw to meet his face as he tried to give her a kiss. Happy stopped struggling after a few seconds. He slowly backed away with a huge grin on his small blue face. "She likes me" he whispered to himself which caused me to let out a little giggle.

A few hours later of walking

"It's starting to get dark so why don't we camp here for tonight?" I questioned "Unless you guys want to keep going." I stopped walking and turned around, looking straight at everyone following me. No one answered me, so I decided to ask again. "Does anyone want to stop?" I asked as everyone stopped walking. I got my answer as everyone nodded their heads. I set Angel down against a nearby tree, then i sat down on a stump. I popped my back and rolled my hands popping them as well. Then I reached for my toes, as I did this everyone starting sitting down making a small circle around me. I looked around me and smiled at everyone. "Who's setting up the campfire?" I asked while already knowing it was going to be me. I was right as everyone said not it while putting a finger on their noses.

I sighed deeply and looked upwards, which was followed by laughter from everyone. "I take it that I'm setting up the fire." I said. "Well then, Erza!" I quickly blurted out as I looked at her. "Yes?" She replied. "Please collect some firewood." I ordered. "Right away!" Erza said as she saluted towards me dorkly.

When Erza returned I quickly started the fire and brought up a topic that we needed to discuss. "As you all know, we all left our old guild, so I was thinking what if instead of joining a new one. We would make or own?" I asked quietly. Everyone was silent. Angie broke it as she woke up and yawned. Everyone started to stare at her and once she noticed she frowned.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked. "No reason!" Everyone shouted at her. "Good thing you're awake Angie I had just brought up the topic of starting a guild." I told her. "Ah yes! A guild, I can't wait! What are we going to call it? Unicorn Tears? Dragon Scales?" As she rambled on every laughed. Then Erza started talking, "I think starting our own guild is a good idea." "Juvia thinks so too." Juvia chimed in. "And we should call it the the Sword Haven!" Erza shouted as she stood up with a fist in the air and a smirk on her face. Suddenly the fire went out and the only light we were left with was from the glistening moon and stars. I heard a rustle behind me and I quickly turned my head. When I turned I saw a someone slowly emerging from the shadows of the trees.

* * *

 _ **Okay so, this story has been discontinued. But! It is being rewritten only on Wattpad. The title is Silent Illusion, and you will find it under my account on there, Sissybug80. To be honest I totally forgot about this website. Anyways check it out, it's got like 2 chapters right now**_


End file.
